1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the purpose of display devices has been diversified. Also, as display devices become thin and lightweight, a range of use of display devices gradually extends. Particularly, recently, manufacture of display devices as a flat panel display devices has been researched.
Various methods may be used in designing the form of the display device. Also, functions that may be combined with, or connected to, the display device increase.